Bedtime Stories
by zfirze
Summary: After all, it is just a mere story, isn’t it? One of a King and a Prince... AU, GrimmIchi, oneshot


oh my goodness, i took nearly a month to write this . and it's extremely irritating that i can't seemed to write anything short anymore, what an annoyance (i'm getting far too long-winded for my own good, blehhh)

so then, nothing much to say… ooc grimm? maybe...

and many thanks to jh! who has been super patient with me pestering her and presenting her with half-done amateurish work XP thanks dear! :D

please enjoy! :D

disclaimer: i don't own Bleach

* * *

**Bedtime Stories**

* * *

_"Papa, Papa! It's your turn to tell me a story tonight!"_

_"Calm down and go to sleep already, squirt. It's way over your bedtime,"_

_"Story story story story –!"_

_"Alright alright! I give in! What do you want to hear? How about the one where I took down the Hollow which was ten times my size? It was –"_

_"Hollow again? Papa, you're getting dull. Daddy tells better stories than you do,"_

_"Then get your Daddy up here!"_

_"No! I want Papa!"_

_"Then quit complaining about my stories,"_

_"Papaaaaaaaa,"_

_"Argh, fine, you brat. I'll tell you something else,"_

_"Yay!"_

_"Settle down in your bed then. Alright, so what story should I tell you? Hmmm…" Silence. "Okay, I got it. Here we go," A cough. "In a land long long time ago – "_

_"Aw man, Papa, that's so old-fashioned and boring,"_

_"Shut up, brat,"_

_"I'll tell Daddy you cursed!"_

_"Just listen to the story!" Grumbling. "In a land long long time ago, there lived a Prince called Ichigo – "_

_"Isn't that Daddy's name?"_

_"Stop interrupting me! Do you want to hear the story or not?!"_

_Silence._

_Cough. __"Now, as I was saying. There lived a Prince who goes by the name of Ichigo…"_

* * *

Prince Ichigo lived in a small modest kingdom, the Kurosaki Kingdom. It was not as strong as its neighbours in terms of military strength and its people were mostly made up of farmers and traders. The current King named Isshin was a well-loved man and under his rule, the small country was flourishing.

The Kurosaki family comprised of four people, the King, Prince Ichigo and Princesses Yuzu and Karin. The Princesses were the apple in the eye of the Kingdom's people and were adored by everyone. Their revered Prince was nearing the age of coronation and spent most of his days learning the ropes from his father and various advisors.

Even though the Prince was nearly perpetually busy, he would always find time for his family. Having meals with them even when he was too tired from his physical training, taking the time to chat with his sisters everyday even though he still had a lot of books to read through and most of all, wasting time dragging his father away from important guests before the King did something stupid.

"…my lovely minister, my ass," Prince Ichigo grumbled under his breath, cursing his father as he trudged back to his room, "It's a miracle that no one has realised how idiotic Goat-chin truly is,"

It was the fifth time this week that Ichigo had to forcibly hold back Isshin before the King could envelope his guests in a giant hug. Ichigo scowled, he bet Isshin's old age was making him senile. That minister was stealing the people's money and Isshin was treating him like family? Ichigo shook his head in dismal, he could never understand how his father worked to solve these problems.

"Good morning, Ichi-nii,"

Ichigo looked up from his thoughts and smiled at his two sisters, "Good morning, Yuzu, Karin,"

Karin nodded an acknowledgement absentmindedly as she shifted the items in her arm, trying hard to prevent them from dropping onto the ground.

"What're those?" Ichigo frowned, "And what happened to your servants? Aren't they supposed to be carrying that for you?"

"Yuzu wanted to try these out without their help," Was Karin's reply.

"I'm getting married soon after all," Yuzu gave a small smile, "And I don't really want to rely on my servants now since they won't be leaving the castle with me,"

Ichigo's heart constricted at the sight of his youngest sister. Barely fifteen and plans for her wedding was already underway.

"Have you met your betrothed yet?"

Yuzu shook her head, "He's due to visit today," Yuzu's face lit up, "Ichi-nii! You can join us in greeting him too!"

"Nah, no thanks, I – " Ichigo stopped himself when Yuzu's eyes turned downcast and her head started to lower.

Ichigo hesitated as he reconsidered. Karin glared at him pointedly behind Yuzu.

"I mean, sure, I'm free anyway, I'll join you guys in greeting him,"

"Really?" Yuzu asked, "Yes! Thank you Ichi-nii!" She threw herself at Ichigo, wrapping her thin arms around him in a hug.

"When is he arriving anyway?" Ichigo gave a small smile and patted his sister's arm.

"In the afternoon, right after lunch – "

"Hey," Karin interrupted, looking out the stone window, "I think that's him,"

Yuzu and Ichigo rushed to the window and peered out. Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped at the size of the entourage. Did that guy bring his whole kingdom over?!

"I can't see him though," Yuzu said anxiously.

Ichigo glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Don't worry, you'll see him soon. We'll be greeting him in the throne room after all," He smiled at her reassuringly, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you guys be preparing for that?" Ichigo pointed at their outfits.

The Princesses looked down at their outfits and Yuzu let out a small cry of panic before taking off for her room. Karin ran after her, waving goodbye to Ichigo hastily, and shouting at Yuzu to slow down. Ichigo felt a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth at his sisters' antics. He had to admit that his family was rather strange, considering they were royalty and all.

But he would not trade it for the world.

* * *

"Oh, you guys are just in time," King Isshin said over his shoulder when the door of the throne room opened to admit the Prince and the Princesses.

Without lifting their eyes, Ichigo and his sisters bowed and curtsied dutifully to the man who was standing before Isshin. Ichigo and Karin stepped backwards, standing behind their father as Isshin beckoned for Yuzu to stand beside him.

"Yuzu, this is King Grimmjow," Isshin gestured to the tall figure standing across them, "And King Grimmjow, this is my daughter, Yuzu,"

"Pleased to meet you," Yuzu curtsied demurely.

A hand reached out and stopped in front of Yuzu, looking as though it was waiting for Yuzu to take it. Surprised at the action, Ichigo glanced up at the visiting King. And he blinked, surprised. The King was a tall man who looked like the Prince Charming which their nanny often told them stories about. His azure hair moved lightly in the wind that came from the opened window and contrasted nicely against his white suit. Ichigo felt his stomach lurch when the handsome and distinguished face of the King smiled down at his sister.

Staring openly, Ichigo watched as Yuzu placed her hand in his outstretched one, allowing the King to take hold of it and kissing it on the back. Yuzu blushed furiously and Ichigo could not help the stray thought of maiming the King for touching his precious sister. Only Karin's nudge stopped him from making a rude comment.

"I'm sure that you must be tired after that long journey. I'll have someone show you to your room," A servant appeared beside Isshin immediately.

King Grimmjow let go of Yuzu's hand and nodded in acknowledgement at Isshin's words. The servant turned and directed the visitors to one of the doors in the room.

The second the door closed on the visitors, Isshin pounced on Yuzu and hugged her tightly, "My sweet little Yuzu, my flower. Oh, the blush on your face is so pretty on you. My daughter! In love!" He gushed.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Yuzu struggled futilely in her father's grip, blushing embarrassedly. Yuzu's protests went unheard by their idiot of a father as he twirled Yuzu around the room.

"Quick, my sweet Yuzu, we must start preparing your future husband's welcoming feast now!" Isshin exclaimed as he whirled Yuzu out of the room.

"Dad…" Yuzu's protest trailed off as she got dizzy from the twirling.

The King's servants hurriedly followed the pair out of the room as they tried to calm the King down.

"I really wish I can say that that idiot is not my father," Karin muttered.

"You can't say it any better," Ichigo agreed.

The pair stood in the silent room now, staring at each other and contemplating.

"So…" Karin broke the silence, "Yuzu is getting married,"

Ichigo sighed heavily, "I can't believe I'm letting my sister get married just so that we can form a closer relationship with our neighbour. The next thing we know, you'll be the one to be married off for the same reason,"

Karin scowled at the prospect, "My future husband better not be some wimp,"

Ichigo let out a short laugh as he mentally pitied Karin's future husband. No doubt Karin would shoot the fellow down as much as possible if he did not meet her cynic standards.

"I should go find that idiot and Yuzu. God knows what he'll do to the welcoming feast," Karin nodded at her brother as she walked towards the exit.

"My night rest in your hand," Ichigo said solemnly.

Karin paused in her step and turned around. They stared at each other for a few moments, the air serious around them. Her lips quirked slightly before the both of them were laughing loudly at Ichigo's comment.

"Aye aye, my Lord," Karin mock-curtsied.

"Farewell, my Lady," Ichigo saluted her.

Karin left with a grin and Ichigo could not help the small grin which escaped him. Marrying the Princesses off to the next country had always seemed to be the solution to any political situations. Or at least the only solution that ruthless Kings made.

Ichigo was not fooled by the earlier smile of that King. Grimmjow was the one who had threatened the safety of their Northern border and was demanding for something in return for them to stop their attacks. But every offer that Isshin had offered the Jeagerjaques Kingdom was cruelly rejected until marriage seemed to be the only solution. Isshin had sobbed loudly at the Ministerial meeting at having to let either of his daughters marry someone she does not love. Yuzu had volunteered herself when she heard the news and refused to hear Karin's protest.

"Yuzu's self-sacrificing nature huh," Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo sighed in defeat. Political situations were not his forte, despite his intensive training. That seemed to be the only thing that he had problem grasping and it had left his father and tutors in despair of the rude, foul-mouthed Prince.

* * *

"Now, a toast to our future!" Isshin held up his goblet, "To our countries," He toasted the group present at the table.

Ichigo raised his glass obligingly and sipped a little of the wine as he glanced surreptitiously around the table. King Grimmjow was sitting across him, next to Yuzu and was making small talk with her. On the other side of him, sat his trusted advisors as well as a few other ministers. Ichigo watched them converse with each other and scoffed at the sight of them, haughtily chatting as though the Kurosaki Castle was their home. He vaguely wondered what they were there for. They looked fairly useless to him and seemed like they would bend to Grimmjow's will easily.

Lifting his knife, Ichigo viciously cut the meat on his plate into small pieces. He glared angrily at Grimmjow for taking his sister away from him. When the match was just made, Ichigo had been plain helpless and angry at the situation. Now that he had met the guy who was getting along well with his sister, Ichigo's anger transferred to the King himself. In the small rational part of his mind, Ichigo knew that he just needed a target to direct his anger at and that he was being irrational and unfair to Yuzu's future husband.

Ichigo wished furtively for the dinner to end soon so that he could go back to the sanctuary of his room and not have to bear the presence of the pricks across him. There was a loud clank when Ichigo stabbed his meat brutally with his fork. Yuzu and Grimmjow looked up at him and Ichigo stared pointedly at Grimmjow's hand which was way too near to Yuzu's for his liking.

Seeming to realise what her brother was trying to communicate, Yuzu blushed lightly before snatching her hand away from Grimmjow's reach. Ichigo smiled, satisfied. He turned slightly to regard Grimmjow. Their eyes met and Ichigo forced himself to not squirm when Grimmjow's bright azure eyes ran up and down the visible part of his body. Grimmjow offered him a smirk and Ichigo growled at the expression, his grip on the fork tightening as the urge to throw the object at the irritating bastard became stronger.

Grimmjow seemed to find delight in Ichigo's action and propped one of his arm onto the table. He lazily speared a small piece of chicken with his fork and lifted it to his mouth. The fork disappeared slowly into his mouth. Ichigo gulped when the fork started dipping suggestively in and out of the mouth and had to calm his shaking hands down. A small pink tongue darted out to lick the tip of the fork and Ichigo watched as the perfect mouth opened and the tongue openly licked the length of the fork which was still being carefully balanced on those long flawless fingers.

He was jerked out of the erotic movement of the tongue when the sexy mouth curved into a smirk. Ichigo looked up at the smug face of the King before it registered what he had just witnessed. Realising his action, Ichigo hurriedly looked back down at his dinner as he tried not to squirm at the tight feeling in his pants.

Ichigo was mentally horrified. At his actions, at his reaction and most of all, at the bastard's actions. Did that guy seriously just licked his fork like it was the best tasting utensil in the world? And was Ichigo really turned on by the sight of a male licking his fork?

Even if it was done very sexily.

Oh fuck.

He almost groaned aloud. Determinedly, Ichigo continued eating as though nothing had happened, refusing to shift his attention away from his dinner plate. Ichigo forced himself to listen to the idle conversation around him and to not give into the urge to look up and glance at Grimmjow's expressions. He had no doubt it would only serve to infuriate him further.

And made him want to kick something badly. Preferably Grimmjow. But that would require touching and Ichigo really did not want to think about touching Grimmjow now.

Ichigo sighed heavily against his plate. Some brother he was.

* * *

Tiredly, Ichigo stood up straight and wiped the sweat on his brows off. He sheathed his sword and rotated his shoulder experimentally. He had been practicing with his sword all morning and it was nearly noon. Time for lunch. Ichigo's stomach growled agreeably.

The back of Ichigo's neck prickled as the feeling of being watched came. Ichigo glanced around casually, making sure to keep his appearance relaxed. The Castle was separated from the town by a thick growth of forest so it was unlikely that it was someone unfriendly. Assassins were usually easily detected and caught by the guards who lived to protect the royal family. But one could never be too careful after all.

Ichigo glanced up after a look around yielded no results. He gave a start when his eyes met the azure ones of the bastard King. A quick smirk appeared on the sculpted face before disappearing and Ichigo scowled at it. Ichigo took a step back into the shade of a nearby tree, intent on ignoring what he had just seen.

Walking away from the walls of the castle, Ichigo put the handsome face out of his mind. His stomach growled threateningly at Ichigo for walking in the wrong direction. Ichigo ignored it.

He was getting rather good at ignoring things and people if need be, Ichigo realised. The past two days since King Grimmjow had been a guest at the Castle, Ichigo had managed to reduce contact with him as little as possible. No use in letting his disapproval of the man spoil the relationship that was developing between the King and Yuzu. His sister's future was at stake.

If Ichigo was being truly honest with himself, he had to admit that Grimmjow made him uncomfortable. Grimmjow had never really talked to him before, choosing instead to concentrate his attention on his future wife. But from the few occasional times where he accidentally overheard their conversation, Grimmjow's voice was a low and deep baritone, a stark difference from Ichigo's own tenor. The voice was rich, like chocolate, and always caused something strange to stir in him every time Ichigo heard it.

"Hello,"

Like now.

Ichigo shivered as the voice washed over him and before he realised what was happening, he found a strong arm wrapped tightly around his biceps, effectively pinning his right arm to his chest. Another tanned arm was found around his waist, pulling him into the heat behind him.

"W-what the fuck are you doing?" Ichigo asked, shocked.

Grimmjow chose not to answer. Instead, his response was a hum near Ichigo's ears. The hand on Ichigo's waist crept slightly lower.

"Where's Yuzu?" Ichigo asked again, shifting around to try and avoid Grimmjow's wandering hands.

"No idea," Ichigo could feel the shrug of the taller man's shoulders, "And I don't particularly care,"

"She's your wife!" Ichigo said, outraged at the lack of concern Grimmjow was showing towards his sister.

"Future, probable wife," Grimmjow corrected.

"You asshole!" Ichigo struggled against Grimmjow's hold, trying to break free so that he could punch Grimmjow in the face.

"You got that right,"

Ichigo froze and his face burned when he felt where Grimmjow was touching. The arm that was not pinning Ichigo's down was at his crotch, shamelessly groping and fondling the package that was steadily and mortifyingly getting harder. Ichigo squirmed desperately, his arms pushing against the cage that Grimmjow's arm had formed but Grimmjow was far too strong for him.

Grimmjow's mouth found Ichigo's ear, kissing, nibbling and licking the appendage. Ichigo felt his breath getting shorter and a shiver ran down his spine at the teasing done to his ear. A part of him which had never known that his ears were sensitive was reveling in the tingles of pleasure Grimmjow's ministration brought it. The other, more rational part was fighting desperately against it.

"Stop it, you bastard! Let me go! What exactly do you think you're doing?!"

"Feeling you up, isn't that obvious?" Grimmjow said as though he was discussing the weather.

Ichigo fought, he pushed and pushed and finally, with a vicious kick to Grimmjow's shin, he managed to pull himself away from the comforting warmth that the older man gave. He glared angrily, his hands smoothing down the front of his pants to hide the telltale bulge. Not like Grimmjow had not already known it was there, seeing that he was the one who had just been fondling it and was the whole cause of it. Ichigo grimaced at the thought.

Grimmjow stood lazily, as though the kick that Ichigo had delivered was nothing to him. Ichigo could feel the anger in him building. Who was this guy to stand there and look at him so arrogantly, so smug of himself. Who was this guy to come and destroy everything Ichigo had ever known. And who was he to barge so rudely into his life, interrupting his family's and now, causing a flood of guilt towards his sister.

Ichigo raised his fist and rushed at Grimmjow, wanting to wipe the smug smirk off the man's face. Grimmjow ducked to the right to avoid Ichigo and raised his hands up to parry away Ichigo's next assault.

Punching and punching, Ichigo knew his movements were erratic and pointless. His instructors often told him that he had to be calm in order to win any fight but that was easier said than done. His blood pounded in his ears and the only thing that was running through his mind at that moment was that he wanted to hurt Grimmjow. Badly.

Finally, Grimmjow retaliated by kicking Ichigo's shin, returning the same injury that Ichigo had inflicted on him. Ichigo stumbled, his anger clouding his judgement and his balance. A quick push by Grimmjow caused the both of them to topple to the ground.

Ichigo struggled against the weight of the man on him, his hands still trying to reach for some part of the bastard, hoping to injure him. Grimmjow pressed his full weight onto Ichigo, not bothering to defend against Ichigo's attack.

After a few more futile minutes of struggling, Ichigo finally started to calm down as his anger began to fade. A dull throb of pain made itself known when Ichigo came out of his cloudy haze. Ichigo tensed at the feeling of the hard body pressing firmly down on him.

"Are you finally calm?" Grimmjow asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Why didn't you fight back?" Ichigo stared resolutely at a spot behind Grimmjow's ear.

A chuckle came from Grimmjow and Ichigo shivered at the vibration that sent more blood south. Grimmjow raised his head up slightly from his posture and gazed at Ichigo, his amusement increasing by the second. Ichigo had no doubt that Grimmjow could feel his erection.

Grimmjow chuckled again, "Don't get me wrong. I love fighting. It's what I live for. But really," Grimmjow leaned down nearer to Ichigo's face, "I rather fight someone who is conscious of what he is doing. I know a good fighter when I see one and I'm sure you can fight better than that, can't you? I – chi – go?" He drawled out Ichigo's name.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the blatant challenge, "You bet I can,"

"Good," Grimmjow nodded, "It's a date then,"

Ichigo jerked further back into the ground, "Wha – "

He was interrupted by Grimmjow's mouth on his. Stunned, Ichigo laid there for a moment as his brain tried to catch up with what was happening. Grimmjow's mouth was warm and insistent against his. The firm press of the mouth, combined with the small nibbles on his lower lip was causing further tingles down the rest of Ichigo's body.

Ichigo struggled against the older man when he finally regained enough presence of mind. He tried to use his hands to push Grimmjow away but all it did was make Grimmjow pressed his hard body down onto Ichigo, so much that Ichigo could hardly feel where his body ended and where Grimmjow's started. Ichigo reeled from the feeling of another person being pressed so intimately against him.

Taking advantage of Ichigo's dazed state, Grimmjow gathered Ichigo's arms in each of his own and pinned them to the ground. His nibbles moved away from Ichigo's mouth when Ichigo resolutely kept it closed. Ichigo gasped at the feeling of the small kisses that were being littered along his jawline, down his collarbone and the hard erection that was grinding against him.

The small gasp created all the gap that Grimmjow needed. His tongue entered Ichigo's mouth swiftly and Ichigo sucked in a deep breath at the feeling of his first kiss. And for a moment, Ichigo forgot where he was. The kiss was hot and fast and nothing like what Ichigo had imagined. Kissing with girls should after all be slow and soft but kissing Grimmjow was nothing of the sort.

Ichigo was brought back to the present by the sweeping of Grimmjow's tongue against his teeth. The same tongue skillfully licked Ichigo's own and Ichigo responded by pushing and sucking defiantly on the invading appendage. Grimmjow ground his hip against Ichigo's again, drawing a loud groan from Ichigo at the sinful pressure.

Eyes snapping opened in shock, Ichigo jerked out of the kiss immediately, his face flushed and mortified at his own embarrassing reaction. Grimmjow's mouth detached from his with a loud pop and Ichigo stared, panting, at Grimmjow whose cheek was tinged pink. Ichigo was far too conscious of the heavy breath that Grimmjow was taking and he shifted uncomfortably. He had to hold back a gasp at the feeling of the hard erection that was pressed tightly next to his own. Ichigo longed to shift his hip to relieve the torturing pressure. He refrained as he did not think that Grimmjow would appreciate Ichigo humping him like an animal in heat.

That, and the fact that the man that he was just kissing and was having strange thoughts, feelings and reactions about was his sister's husband.

Realising the severity of the situation, Ichigo shoved Grimmjow off him in horror. The pair stared at each other for a while, neither breaking the silence. Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something and Ichigo panicked. He stood up quickly and without turning back, high-tailed it out of the place. His heart was pounding loudly in a way that was completely unrelated to the dash he set himself into.

* * *

Pulling his lavish clothes on, Ichigo stared at himself in the mirror. The bite marks that had decorated his neck for the past few days were finally gone. His servants had stared at him strangely when Ichigo insisted on dressing and bathing himself. He could not bear anyone seeing his shame.

Except that he was feeling shame for all the wrong reasons. Shame at enjoying the small stolen moment with the King. Shame at the urge to return what had been done to him ten-folds to the man. Shame at wanting to make the man moan and gasp his name. Shame at wanting to seek out the man who was responsible for single-handedly upsetting his world.

Ichigo had locked himself into his room as a result to prevent his last impulse.

His carpet was worn from his pacing and his entire room was in a mess as Ichigo tried to sort out his thoughts. He never felt so guilty in his life before. He had enjoyed that small interaction, there was no point lying to himself any longer and the guilt of betraying his sister dug into him.

For fuck's sake! Grimmjow was his sister's husband! The sweet little sister who was going to be nothing more than a trophy wife to the tyrant. Ichigo dearly wished that Yuzu did not need to marry the man.

Of course he could no longer say that the reason for that was completely pure now. Three days of facing the four walls of his room had brought Ichigo more epiphanies than he would have liked.

He wanted Grimmjow for himself.

But he also knew that it was not possible. Sheets after sheets of paper were filled with reasons why they could never be together. Homosexual relationships were not looked upon well. Grimmjow needed to continue his family line. Ichigo needed to continue his family line. Grimmjow needed a Queen. Ichigo needed a Queen. Grimmjow was going to be married to his sister. Ichigo was going to pick his wife soon. Grimmjow's kingdom needed him. Ichigo's country needed him. His father would be disappointed. His sister would be disgusted. His other sister would be heart-broken.

And finally, he was only something for Grimmjow to pass the time.

That had been the most compelling reason of all and although Ichigo was disgusted with himself for that being the main reason, it had also helped to clear his mind. His heart still leapt against his ribcage every time he made eye contact with Grimmjow at the dining table and Ichigo had excused himself from the meals as quickly as was polite. He could not handle being so close to the other man.

Tonight was Grimmjow and Yuzu's engagement ball. Ministers and nobles were invited to the grand event and even the normal citizens in the Kurosaki Kingdom were celebrating the marriage of their beloved Princess.

Ichigo ran his hand through his hair once more and straightened up. His outfit was specially designed by Yuzu and Ichigo had to admire Yuzu's taste. It had none of the usual girly cuts that Yuzu usually wore and it fit him well. Ichigo tied his sword to his hip and checked to make sure that the sword would not easily slip out of its sheath halfway through the ball.

It was an important night for Yuzu and Ichigo was determined to make it a success. He took a deep breath to steel himself for the ordeal and stepped out of his room.

* * *

"Save me," Karin muttered as she appeared suddenly behind Ichigo.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo turned and ran an eye over Karin's bedraggled expression.

"The next person who is going to ask me to dance is going to get his balls cut off," Karin growled at one of the man who looked to be approaching in their direction.

Ichigo smirked as the man changed course abruptly and disappeared, "Well then, does that apply to me as well?" Ichigo placed his wine glass onto the table and bowed at Karin, holding his hand out.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin hissed as she glared at the hand.

"Come on, loosen up. Dance with your oldest brother," Ichigo cajoled, temporarily putting his own problem to the back of his mind.

"You're my _only_ brother," Karin grumbled as she took Ichigo's hand.

"Exactly," Ichigo nodded as he led Karin to the dance floor.

The floor cleared a space for the Prince and the Princess and Ichigo tucked his hand behind Karin's waist. They quickly joined the dance and stepped back and forth in time to the rhythm.

"Smile, you look like you're having a bad time,"

"I am,"

"You're hurting me. Is dancing with your older brother so bad?"

"Obviously, especially since said older brother had not been seen for the past few days," Karin pointed out.

Ichigo winced at the accusation.

Karin sighed, "Ichi-nii, you need to stop feeling guilty over every small thing,"

Ichigo jerked at those words, his mind reeling from what Karin had said. Did she know? With his heart thundering in his chest, Ichigo plastered a nonchalant look on his face.

"And don't pretend you are fine. Seriously, sometimes you need to fight for the things that you want," With that, Karin left Ichigo on the dance floor.

Dazed, Ichigo made his way back to the refreshment table. In a small part of his mind, Ichigo knew that Karin was probably not talking about the same thing as he was thinking about. But still, the answers received were unnerving, to say the least.

His eyes raked the crowd for the crown of azure hair. Ichigo frowned when he found Yuzu's brown and there was no blue in sight. Instead, Yuzu was surrounded by other nobles and was chatting earnestly to them. Ichigo scowled, moving to intervene as he mentally cursed Grimmjow who should be the one rescuing his wife.

"Leave her, she's having fun there," A low voice came from behind Ichigo.

Ichigo spun around, "You! Why aren't you there with my sister, you asshole!"

"Because I'm here with you," Grimmjow smirked at Ichigo's flummoxed expression.

Ichigo was truly stunned. Was this guy serious? He was choosing to spend time with Ichigo over his future wife? Ichigo hardly dared to believe.

Quickly, Ichigo gave himself a small shake to throw that thought out. He would never do anything to hurt his precious sister. And that included having any stray thoughts about someone he should not be thinking about.

"Dance with me?" The edges of Grimmjow's mouth quirked up in amusement.

Ichigo snorted in a way not befitting a Prince, "You must be joking," He turned and stalked off towards the open balcony.

"Finding a private spot already? You're pretty anxious," Grimmjow commented lightly as he followed Ichigo out.

Ichigo jumped at the proximity of Grimmjow's voice. He whirled around, ready to yell at Grimmjow for following him when he had made it very clear that he had every intention to ignore Grimmjow.

Instead, Ichigo froze in mid-whirl. Grimmjow was far too near. In fact, if Ichigo had turned just that fraction more, he would have been kissing the other man.

Ichigo backed up when Grimmjow stepped forward. He gulped heavily when his back hit the stone wall of the balcony, his eyes flicking up to glance at the thin veil that separates the balcony from the main hall. Pushing himself harder into the wall, Ichigo tried his best to put some distance between himself and the advancing King.

"Why are you running away from me?" Grimmjow asked, his voice a whisper-like growl.

"Who the hell is running from you," Ichigo did his best to hide his trepidation.

Grimmjow's presence was intoxicating. The slow breaths that were caressing Ichigo's cheek were causing Ichigo to flush. His body was heating up with the closeness of Grimmjow's and he was fully aware of the hard body that was slowly pressing itself against him. The warmth of Grimmjow was almost unbearable.

Ichigo turned slightly so that he would not have to look at Grimmjow in the eyes. He cursed inwardly at his cowardly action. He truly hated himself, the way he was behaving in front of the older man was appalling. Ichigo took a deep breath to steel himself, determined to push Grimmjow away.

His mouth was caught by Grimmjow's the moment he looked up. And Ichigo found himself helpless against it. The kiss was hot and passionate and fast and full of need. It was everything he had ever wanted. Ichigo kissed back in fervour. Was it wrong to have this stolen moment with the man that he wanted so badly?

Ichigo did not want to care. Just for one night, Grimmjow could be his for the night. Was he allowed to be selfish just for this night?

Grimmjow's hand reached up to tangle in Ichigo's short hair, pulling Ichigo even nearer and Ichigo forgot his train of thought as he got caught in the tsunami that was Grimmjow. Ichigo growled, pushing himself higher and standing on the tips of his toes so that he could wrap his arms firmly around Grimmjow's broad shoulder. Their teeth clacked together as both of them fought for dominance.

With a feral snarl from Grimmjow, Ichigo found himself overwhelmed. Grimmjow was entering his mouth, invading his body and breaking into his mind. It was too much. It was not enough. He needed more.

Grimmjow pulled back at that moment. Confused and dazed from the experience, Ichigo stared questioningly at him, his breaths coming out in harsh pants. With his hands still tangled in Grimmjow's azure locks, Ichigo made to pull Grimmjow back so that he could taste the sweet sinful mouth again.

"Come," Grimmjow whispered, his voice low and hoarse from the kiss.

Blindly, Ichigo allowed himself to be led out of the ballroom and they swiftly made their way out through a door that was conveniently next to the balcony they were at. Ichigo grasped onto Grimmjow's arm for support, his legs still trembling from their earlier exchange. Grimmjow obligingly wrapped his arm around Ichigo's waist.

They were out of the stifling room in no time.

"Where're we going?" Ichigo managed to gasp out when he finally regained his breath.

"Away," Grimmjow offered a small smirk when Ichigo scowled at his answer.

"Jerk,"

In response, Grimmjow merely tugged him down a corridor of the castle and they disappeared into the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

_"The end,"_

_"What, Papa? What kind of ending is that?"_

_"A good one. Now it's time for you to go to sleep, brat,"_

_"Aw man," Grumbles._

_"Goodnight, my brat of a son,"_

_"Goodnight, my idiot of a Papa,"_

_"Hey!"_

_Snigger. "Goodnight, my dear Papa,"_

_"Go to sleep, you brat,"_

_Soft snore._

_Regret. "But that's not how the story ended. They never did have a happy ending,"_

* * *

"No, I refuse," Isshin said firmly.

Grimmjow growled at the answer. He had already offered to break off the engagement with his daughter in exchange for Ichigo, what else did Isshin want?

"Why not? You have no wish for Yuzu to marry me and Yuzu herself doesn't see me as her husband, so why not? It's a win-win situation for everyone," Grimmjow pointed out as patiently as he could.

"Win-win? How can it be when you are asking us to hand over our country to you?" Isshin stood up from behind his large oak table.

The counter-argument that was on Grimmjow's tongue faded at Isshin's words and Grimmjow frowned, "Wait, since when did I ask you to hand your country over?"

"I only have one son and that is Ichigo, and he is due to be the next King. This Kingdom, this country will be his in a few years' time. I refuse to let my Kingdom join yours,"

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as his anger flared, "If I really want your Kingdom, do you think you'll still be standing here? I have no wish for your tiny pathetic Kingdom. Give me Ichigo or I will crush your precious Kingdom to pieces," He threatened, his voice low and menacing, "I will take what is mine, even if it means destroying everything else in my path,"

The door to the room slammed open suddenly and Grimmjow whirled around to find Ichigo framed in the doorway, his brown eyes blazing with anger. He could feel the anger and rage radiating from Ichigo who had stomped forward to stand in front of him.

"Get out. Get out of my sight," Ichigo said coldly.

"You will be coming with me," Grimmjow said through clenched teeth.

"No, I will not. It's fine if you're not marrying my sister but I will not let you humiliate me and my people,"

"I just want you! What is so difficult about that! Why do you have to complicate things!" Grimmjow roared.

"Because of who we are!" Ichigo yelled back, "You're the King of your Kingdom and I'm due to be King for mine. Do you think you can decide matters without considering your people?!"

"Yes, I definitely can and I definitely will do so," Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and attempted to yank the Prince towards him.

There was a short pause as Grimmjow and Ichigo glared at each other. Grimmjow tugged harder onto Ichigo's arm but Ichigo refused to budge. Instead, he looked down at their joined arms before pulling his own firmly out of Grimmjow's grip.

"Then all the more I won't ever follow you," Ichigo stood, staring straight into Grimmjow's azure eyes.

Grimmjow froze in his position. No one had ever denied him anything. All he knew to do was to forcibly take what he wanted. But the look in Ichigo's eyes… he could forcibly take Ichigo away from his family but he could never _truly_ have Ichigo, Grimmjow suddenly realised.

His eyes closed. And when they opened, he was King Grimmjow of the Jeagerjaques Kingdom again. Ichigo was now merely a Prince of the neighbouring country, nothing more, nothing less.

"I have been imposing long enough on you and I would like to thank you for your hospitality," He turned towards Isshin and gave a short bow, "Don't worry, the engagement with your daughter will not be followed through. Perhaps we can form another treaty at a later date," With that, Grimmjow gave a short nod of his head and walked out of the room.

Out of the Kurosaki Kingdom. Out of Ichigo's sight.

* * *

"You're getting distracted, my King," One of Grimmjow's advisor spoke quietly when the morning meeting was over, "You should be more careful, we have been receiving reports on a revolt being secretly planned,"

Grimmjow glanced at the advisor out of the corner of his eyes, "Don't worry, the revolt won't happen. You know what to do, destroy that minister," Grimmjow commanded.

"Yes sir,"

He sighed as the advisor retreated. It had been nearly a month since he was back in his Kingdom and it seemed the one month he had spent in the Kurosaki Kingdom was enough for his people to plan a rebellion against him. He still could not understand Ichigo's love for his people and his country. To Grimmjow, his Kingdom was detestable. The people were vile, cunning and scheming. One had to be ruthless to survive in his Kingdom, much less rule it. He was far too tired of all the plotting. By contrast, the Kurosaki Kingdom was much too peaceful and relaxing.

He was rather doubtful that he could get use to a quiet life in the Kurosaki Kingdom.

And that thought had crossed his mind several times. The thought of giving up his Kingdom. There was, after all, no love lost between him and his people. Only the fact that he could not guarantee the safety of the Kurosaki Kingdom if he gave up his position stopped him from doing something so rash.

Grimmjow smiled wryly to himself. Even though Ichigo had drawn such a clear line between them, Grimmjow himself could not help but want to blur that line a little.

He briefly wondered if the other Prince had missed him at all.

* * *

Grimmjow woke with a sharp pain in his abdomen. Looking down, he saw a pool of blood on his chest. Right through his heart.

A silver of light caught his attention and he looked up. Grimmjow blinked at the sight of his advisor holding a bloodied knife.

"You fucker. It was you who was planning this rebellion," Grimmjow snarled when he realised what had happened.

The other man did not respond. Instead, he plunge the knife down against into Grimmjow's stomach before swiftly slicing Grimmjow's neck.

Surprisingly, Grimmjow did not feel any pain from these two attacks. A feeling of foreboding filled his stomach. His anger faded and disbelief set in as he raised his hand to touch the traitor.

His hand passed right through the man.

A small laugh bubbled up from Grimmjow's throat. Slowly, the laughter became louder and more hysterical as he patted himself down. Shakily, he stood up and stared at the mangled body that was lying on his bed.

He was well and truly dead.

Grimmjow swore.

He stayed in his room until dawn broke. The servants who came in the morning did not seem surprised at his death. It was as though it was expected. Grimmjow wondered how long this rebellion had been going on behind his back. This other minister must be offering a lot for so many people to join his cause.

His room was emptied of his belongings in less than a day.

So what did a dead person do now? Grimmjow frowned. Maybe there was some sort of dead people country? After all, he did not see any wandering ghosts around so far.

Then he stopped, "…I'm free," Grimmjow whispered as he suddenly realised what his death meant.

Grimmjow floated to the window. Just beyond the forest, he could spy the top of the Kurosaki castle. He could go there now. He was free to go there now. There was no one stopping him.

But there was no one who could see him either.

Shrugging, Grimmjow left for the castle. And he realised that ghosts actually were able to move rather fast. There was no tiredness, no need for food and there were no obstacles in his path. He could pass right through them easily. Granted, a bird flying through his body was vaguely disturbing but Grimmjow was not too bothered by it.

The day was still bright when Grimmjow arrived at the Kurosaki castle.

"Forget it Yuzu. Ichi-nii will get over him,"

Grimmjow frowned at Ichigo's name. He floated to one of the windows and saw the two Princesses. For a second, his instinct made him hide behind the stone wall before he realised that he was invisible. He floated behind the two girls as they continued talking.

"Ichi-nii was so upset when he left though," Yuzu said wistfully.

"But he's looking much better now right," Karin tried cheering up her sister.

"Yeah," Yuzu looked down onto the floor, "It's really too bad that we are who we are. I mean, if we were normal peasants, Ichi-nii could be with Grimm-nii,"

Grimmjow raised his eyebrow. They were talking about him? And what was with the name Grimm-nii?

"Maybe," Karin acknowledged, "But we can't change reality,"

The two sisters smiled sadly at each other before quietly continuing on their way.

Grimmjow remained at his spot, looking at their retreating back. Ichigo had been upset at his leaving? That was good to know. At least he was not alone in his misery.

Without another word, Grimmjow turned around and floated mindlessly around the castle, looking for Ichigo's room. He had never been there before. Their single night together had been in Grimmjow's guest room and Grimmjow had never been invited to the Prince's room during his tour of the castle either.

Ichigo was working at a desk in the library when Grimmjow found him. Hesitantly, Grimmjow reached out to touch Ichigo's cheek. He was not disappointed when his hand passed right through Ichigo.

"Who's there?" Ichigo looked up suddenly and frowned.

Grimmjow was surprised at Ichigo's action. Could it be possible that Ichigo had felt him?

Ichigo looked suspiciously at the door of the library, his quill still poised in his hand.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow tried.

A few seconds later, Ichigo turned back to his work.

Grimmjow sat down resignedly across Ichigo and stared as the Prince worked. Ichigo looked thinner than Grimmjow had remembered. His skin was also tanner as if he had spent more time outdoors. Grimmjow took his time studying Ichigo.

Bored after a while, Grimmjow started looking around the room. It was tiresome not being able to communicate with anyone. He finished surveying the room and instead looked down to examine the area of dried blood on his chest.

He was surprised to find a short chain dangling from the centre of his chest. What was it? He had never seen it before. Grimmjow took the end of the chain and tried pulling it. He felt a tug on his chest at his action.

"What the hell? Since when did I grow chains?" Grimmjow furrowed his brows as he tugged harder on the rusting chain.

With a start, Grimmjow realised it was not rust that was on the chain. Miniature mouths were forming on the chain and Grimmjow recoiled, letting go of the chain as he did so. He let out a surprised sound when the mouth on the chain bit into his skin. Right before his eyes, the chain shortened and completely disappeared.

Grimmjow was left looking at a gaping hole in his chest. His vision started to blur and blacken and the last Grimmjow ever saw was Ichigo looking up and straight at him.

* * *

_"Grimmjow?"_

_"Hey Ichi,"_

_"He's asleep already?"_

_"Yeah, finally,"_

_"Grimm…" An admonishment._

_"Come here,"_

_"Hmmm?" A pause. "What's wrong?"  
_

_"Can't I hug you for no reason?" A joking tone._

_"Well, it's pretty suspicious,"_

_"Just thinking of old memories, that's all,"_


End file.
